Abaddon's Gate (episode)
Were you looking for info on the novel of the same name, , from the ? }} }} |writer = Daniel Abraham & Ty Franck and Naren Shankar |director = Simon Cellan Jones |cinematographer = Jeremy Benning |editor = Stephen Roque |previous = |next = S4 |title = Abaddon's Gate |season = 3 |number = 13 |imdb = tt6665364 }} "Abaddon's Gate" is the thirteenth and final episode, and the second part of the two-hour finale of of the third season of . Overall, it is the thirty-sixth episode. It aired on June 27, 2018. Synopsis and his allies must stop and his team from destroying the Ring, and perhaps all of humanity. Recap Abaddon's Gate starts from point of view, she is observing trying to talk to . At first, Holden's attempts to talk Miller are without luck. Eventually though, from the camera view watching the prisoners, Holden's conversation appears to be with no one. After a bit of back and forth with himself, Holden goes to the camera and claims he know how to fix the situation. Holden explains that the Ring Station is considering any ship to be a threat after the skiff was blown up with a nuclear device. Holden believes, if they turn off all the fusion reactors in the system, they will be able to lower the security on the ring station, releasing anyone who has been caught over the speed limit. Holden asks and to get to do a public announcement relaying Holden's plan to save everyone stuck in the Ring System. With the pleas of , Alex and Amos are able convince Monica to join them. With the help of , the group sets up, connecting directly into the communications network via a substation, so they cannot be stopped remotely once they start the broadcast. Anna sits down with Amos, they discuss that after the conflict everyone needs to find a way to understand each other and explain why the choices they made matter. Anna ends saying hate is a burden one doesn't have to carry along with oneself. With the help of some loyal security crew members, Drummer, Holden, and Naomi head to the power control of the , they will need to be able to shut down the fusion core with the other ships. On the bridge, in reaction to Holden's plan, sends to stop Holden, Naomi and Drummer. When the bridge crew hears Drummer and Holden explain why they should shut down the reactors, Ashford disagrees and continues with his plan of firing the communication laser. When Grigori, hero of the belt, comes forward and asks Ashford to at least try shutting down the reactor, Ashford shoots Grigori, killing him. The MCRN Captain, Chandra Lucas, responds by instructing team to stop Monica's group from broadcasting at the substation. , who is on the command deck after being released from captivity because she is an electrician, gets Ashford to remove the chemical restraint around her bicep. When Bobbie's team arrives at the substation, she finds Alex and Amos. Alex and Bobbie establish a ceasefire, putting down their weapons. While Bobbie and Alex are talking, one of the MCRN Marines, Pvt. Trepp, jumps on Alex. In response, Bobbie takes out the other MCRN Marine, Pvt. Oshi. When the remaining MCRN Marine levels his rifle preparing to shoot Alex, Amos promptly fires a single shot through the center of the private's forehead. When Bobbie declares the room clear and places her weapon on the ground, Alex finds that she was shot in the skirmish. In an attempt to escape Diogo and two other Behemoth security agents in power armor, Holden, Naomi and Drummer get into vacuum suits and head up the long elevator shaft running the length of the Behemoth. Holden, with some cover fire from Drummer, throws a couple grenades down the shaft disabling two of the power armored pursuers. When they find Diogo is still on their tail, Drummer stops, takes Holden's grenades and says she will take care of Diogo. Right when Drummer is expected to sacrifice herself, an elevator along the shaft hits Diogo. The elevator compartment, like a car hitting a fly, continues to race down the shaft like nothing happened, crushing Diogo. Holden and Naomi attempt to enter the command deck but when Holden sees the entrance is well-guarded, he releases his weapon and declares he is unarmed. When the laser finally charges up, Ashford fires, but misses the ring. He immediately demands to line up for a second shot. During this time, the other ships in the system begin to shut down their fusion cores. Before Ashford fires, Clarissa throws a guard across the room, and dives quickly toward Ashford to tackle him. After momentarily knocking out Ashford, Clarissa leaps toward the power relay box containing the power modules she learned about earlier in the season. Applying the tip taught her, Clarissa reverses the power buffer, causing a cascading effect, leading the power to shut down throughout the ship. When power comes back, gates around the Slow Zone which had previously been unseen or dormant begin to open up. Any of the conflicts that were in progress aboard the ship cease. Later, the begins to leave the Gate System with Clarissa in a med bay with Anna by her side. A recovered Bobbie straps into the gunner seat of the Rocinante beside Alex. In a monologue during Holden's vision, he has a chat with Miller on a strange beach, one of the planets now accessible through the ring network. Holden thinks that Miller wasn't always honest with his intentions. He suspects all along it was just Miller's ploy to open up the gates. Without denying the accusations, Miller asks if Holden can give him a ride. As the Rocinante is transiting through the gate, some sort of energy appears to enter Holden. Cast Main *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Special Appearance By *Thomas Jane as Guest Starring *David Strathairn as *Nadine Nicole as *Cara Gee as *Anna Hopkins as *Sabryn Rock as Riko Oshi *Yanna McIntosh as Chandra Lucas *Elizabeth Mitchell as Co-Starring *Andrew Rotilio as *Brock Johnson as Grigori *Chris Owens as UN Scientist/Kolvoord *Emily Nixon as Belter Security Guard *Hamed Dar as Pvt. Jed Trepp *Nabil Ayoub as Behemoth Tech *Obssa Ahmed as Belter Cell Guard/Egan *Sean Baek as Commander Kunis Media Images = S03E13-Behemoth Comm Laser Fire.jpg S03E13-YannaMcIntosh as ChandraLucas with FrankieAdams as BobbieDraper.jpg S03E13-WesChatham as AmosBurton with ElizabethMitchell as AnnaVolovodov.jpg S03E13-AndrewRotilio as DiogoHarari in PowerArmor.jpg S03E13-StevenStrait as JamesHolden ShutdownVision.jpg |-| Videos = The Expanse 3x13 "Abaddon's Gate" (Season Finale) Season 3 Episode 13 Promotional Photos & Synopsis Notes Cast credits on-screen S03E13-OpeningCredits 06.jpg S03E13-MidrollCredits 00.jpg S03E13-MidrollCredits 01.jpg S03E13-MidrollCredits 02.jpg S03E13-MidrollCredits 03.jpg S03E13-MidrollCredits 04.jpg S03E13-ClosingCredits 00.jpg External links * Category:Season 3